Ice Skates and Mistletoe
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: Okay, I haven't had an idea for a fic in a long time and of all days I get the idea when I'm sick. Oh well, I hope you like it.


Ice Skates and Mistletoe  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
I sat on my bed staring out at the snow covered world around me. The white snow was everywhere, slightly blinding my eyes from the brightness. My phone suddenly started ringing to I walked over to my desk and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Mimi what have you been doing? Did you forget we were all meeting at the pond to skate today?" Tai asked in a loud tone.  
  
I suddenly ran over to my calendar and low and behold under December 23 at 6:00pm was written 'meet friends at pond'. "Sorry Tai it completely slipped my mind. I'll be there in a few. C-ya!" I didn't bother to wait for his reply and instead hung up and threw open the doors to my closet. "What to wear?" I asked myself. Then I pulled out a light pink sweater to wear over my shirt and a pair of gloves and earmuffs to match. Quickly I grabbed my skates and ran out the door.  
  
It only took about 10 minutes to reach the pond because it's pretty close to my house. It took that long only because of the snow. "Hey guys!" I said waving as I approached them.   
  
"Hey Mimi. It took you long enough to get here," Tai said laughing.  
  
I simply smiled at him. "I know," I replied slipping on my skates and getting on the ice. "But what can I say. It's my first time being late. At least I'm usually on time unlike a certain someone," I said referring to Tai. Before he had a chance to reply I skated away and out into an open area away from the others.   
  
Skating was one of the things I was good at and something I really enjoyed. I glanced over at the others who were laughing and throwing snowballs at each other, except for T.K. and Kari who were too busy making snow angels.   
  
I began skating around in a circle only to gain a little speed. I then began going backwards. "You can do this Mimi, you've done it once before and you can do it again," I thought to myself. Then I jumped into the air and twirled around 5 times and landed on one foot. I felt myself beginning to lose balance and I fell.   
  
I expected to land on the ground but instead I was in some ones arms. When I looked up Matt was smiling down at me. He helped me gain balance again and smiled. "You okay?"  
  
I faintly smiled in return. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied softly.  
  
He gave me a questioning look, which I must say surprised me a bit. "You know, you can always tell me if some things up Mims."  
  
The nickname he had given me made me laugh a bit. "Well, alright. You see, ever since I was younger I've loved ice-skating. I try my hardest to be good at it. A long time ago, I did this one trick and ever since I've been trying to do it again, but I just can't seem to do it. The worst part, is that tomorrow night is the annual Christmas Skating Show and I have to perfect it for tomorrow, but I just can't seem to do it."  
  
By now Matt and I had begun skating around the pond, just the two of us. "Maybe, just maybe, your trying to hard. You know how to do it, you just need to put your heart into it. When you try, don't use your mind, let your heart guide you."  
  
I smiled at him. "Maybe your right. I have been trying really hard lately. Maybe I should just relax a little."   
  
"That's the spirit. I know you'll do great tomorrow," Matt said smiling down at me.   
  
Then I heard music and when I looked over I saw Tai and Sora skating hand in hand, and the same for T.K. and Kari, Izzy and Yolei.   
  
Just then I felt Matt's hand gently touch mine. " May I have the pleasure of skating with you Miss. Mimi?"  
  
I giggled at his choice of words and nodded. He took my hand and we began skating around the pond together. I felt my cheeks becoming hot and realized I was blushing. I was slightly embarrassed until I realized that Matt was blushing as well.   
  
The song came to an end and slowly Matt and I stopped skating. As we let go of each other's hands I heard the laughter of our friends.  
  
"What a nice place to decide to stop. Right under the mistletoe. Well, we all know what happens now. You've gotta kiss her Matt," Tai taunted.   
  
Right about now I knew my face was beet red and there was no denying it. "So...I guess...I've got to kiss you...Do you mind?"  
  
"No...I guess not," I replied. The truth was, I was thrilled. I've had a crush on Matt for the longest time. When I looked up at him out eyes locked. I moved up as he moved down and our lips locked. As we kissed I thought I was in heaven.   
  
After what seemed like forever we parted for a breathe of air. Our eyes were still locked together as if in a trance. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. What was surprising was that I didn't mind one bit. Neither of us was quite sure what to say, but I couldn't stand the silence. "...So..."  
  
"Umm...well...I guess, now is a good time as any to tell you..." Matt began.  
  
I looked up at him with a hint of hope in my eyes. "Tell me what?"  
  
"Tell you that...that...well...I like you, I mean I really, really like you," he said in one quick breathe.  
  
I just stood there, too shocked to do anything. I saw the nervous expression on his face and smiled. " You know Matt, I'm glad you decided to tell me, because, I like you too, even enough to say, I love you."  
  
The largest smile you could ever imagine appeared on his face. "You do?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
He then without warning pulled me close and we shared our second kiss. The rest of the night at the pond we just skated together. At around 9:00 everyone got ready to leave. "Hey Mims, you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"You don't have to," I replied although I wouldn't mind the company.  
  
"I know, but I want to," he insisted.  
  
"Well when you put it that way...alright. I would like you to walk me home," I stated.   
  
He smiled and took my hand as we headed in the direction of my house. We talked the entire time we were walking and soon reached my house. "Thank you for walking me home," I said sincerely.   
  
"No problem. G'night," Matt said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Goodnight," I replied. Then I opened the door and went inside my house. When I got up to my room I flopped down on the bed and smiled to myself. "Today was the best day of my life!" I said to myself. Well, I should get some rest, I've got a very big day tomorrow. I then changed into my pajama's and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up around 10:00am. I went downstairs and ate breakfast before I went back out to the pond to practice my routine for tonight. Everything went well until I came to the same trick that I tried to do the previous day and I plummeted. Then I remembered what Matt had said to me about using your heart and not practicing as much. After about a half hour I decided to go home and relax.  
  
The rest of my day was spent watching old movies on tv. When it was 6:00 I decided I should start getting ready and went upstairs to get my costume. It was actually quite pretty. It was light pink with 3/4 sleeves and from the top to the middle it sparkled. I folded it up and put it in my bag along with my ice skates. I then turned off all of the lights and left towards the ice rink.   
  
I got there at exactly 6:30 and only had a half hour until the show. I changed right away and was greeted by my friends at 6:45. Every one was there, Tai, Sora, Kari, T.K., Joe, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, and Cody, everyone except for Matt.   
  
"Hey Mimi," Yolei said cheerfully. " We thought we should just stop by to wish you luck before we get our seats. Of course I've seen you skate before so you probably won't need it."  
  
I faint smile crossed my face. "Thanks you guys." Just then I heard someone calling my name. "Well, I guess that's my cue. I'll see you guys after the show." Then I turned and walked over to where the director of the show was.   
  
"This is it Mimi. The big night is finally here. I know you've been having trouble landing that ending jump. If your not sure you can land it, you are free to do something else," she said.   
  
I didn't reply but instead just put on my skates. My stomach was in knots as I heard someone introducing the show. Then I walked towards the edge of the ice. The music of the first act started and I skated onto the ice. I could hear my friends cheering me on and that helped a bit.   
  
The first nine acts went perfectly. I was able to land every jump and perfect every twist. That tenth and last act was about to start. I was scared out of my mind. Suddenly as I glimpsed out at the audience I saw Matt standing in the front. It was then that I thought of what he had said, " use your heart" I thought. Then I heard the man introduce the last act. "I can do this."  
  
As the music started I skated onto the ice. I cleared my mind and just listened to the music and let my body do the rest. The last jump came closer and closer. I began to pick up speed to prepare for the last trick. Then with out thinking I leapt into the air and did the turn. I closed my eyes and felt myself land. There was no slipping or losing balance, I landed it perfectly. Everyone cheered as the largest smile appeared on my face. As the music ended I posed and then looked up to wave at everyone. When I turned to Matt, I smiled and mouthed, "I love you."   
  
I'll never forget what Matt told me that day at the pond. It ended up being the best advice I had ever gotten. Now I know that you can't do something, unless your hearts into it.   



End file.
